Fire and Ice: Year 2
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Harry and Haylee are back for another year at Hogwarts. Even though they are happy to be away from the Dursleys, the need to be careful of what may lurk behind every corner.
1. Trouble

Trouble

Chapter One

* * *

**Here is the beginning of the rewritten part of the second story. I'm not sure how quickly I will be posting these. I would love to have them up as fast as possible, but we'll have to wait and see. **

* * *

I thought being a preteen would be fun. Staying out a little bit later at night, sneaking into PG-13 films, but no, turning twelve sucked. The only good thing that came out from that birthday was getting Dudley's old bedroom for our present. It was bigger than under the stairs, thankfully. Harry and I both needed the space, seeing as how we went through a bit of a growth spurt. I was two inches taller than Harry now.

And what happened to Dudley while we were at Hogwarts? He had more friends when we returned home. As soon as we entered through the door on the first day back; there he was with his 'buddies'. When did he get so popular? The only person I knew that hung out with him was Piers. God, I hated that git with a passion. Maybe more so than Malfoy. Wait, why I am I even thinking about him during my vacation anyway? This was supposed to be relaxing for me, but know it was anything but. Dudley, Piers, and the new group, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon picked on us anywhere and everywhere we went. Whether it was at the park, at the store, or even at home. And in case you were wondering, yes, the newbies were just as fat as Dudley. Piers still had that sickly looking rat face as well. Puberty was not working well with those five. Harry on the other hand, he just woke up one day, spoke, and I pretty much died right there. Where did my little brother go? Well, he was really the older sibling, but he sounded so cute. Now I couldn't make fun of him.

Anyway, after the quick celebration of our birthday Harry and I were sent up to our rooms. Uncle Vernon was getting ready for his quote unquote most important meeting of his career, and not surprisingly we had to be as quite as possible the entire time he was here. A load of bologna if you ask me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Harry while staring at the ceiling. I wonder if Harry noticed the old spit balls and gum stuck on it.

"The scrapbook Hagrid gave me at the end of last year," he answered.

"You've been looking at it for the past month," I pointed out. "I would think by now that you would have all of the pictures permanently etched into your brain."

"Doesn't mean I don't like to look at it," he replied. "And tell your owl to quiet down. You know what will happen if Uncle Vernon-"

"POTTER!" Right on queue too.

"Now you've done it," he flipped the book closed. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"It's not my fault that Scorpio is acting like this," I said. "How would you feel if you were locked in a cage for a bloody month?"

Aunt Petunia was putting on the finishing touches of the delicious pudding that I was not going to be able to have. Would she be upset if I were to sneak a little piece?

"He's in there," she told us. "Vernon."

"I swear, if you can't keep those bloody birds quiet they'll have to leave," he explained.

"But they're bored out of their mind," I said. "If we could only let them out of those cages for an hour or two-"

"Ha, and have the risk of you sending notes to those freaky friends of yours, no sir," Uncle Vernon laughed.

"But we haven't even had any messages from our friends," Harry replied. "Not one."

"Who would want to be friends with you two?" Dudley shoved his fat butt between the both of us.

"Why I ought a," I sneered about to go at him, until Harry grabbed my sleeve.

"Not now, Dudders, but when the Mason's arrive," Aunt Petunia said.

"Which should be any moment," Vernon announced. "Now, let's go over the plan tonight. Petunia, when the Mason's arrive, you will be?"

"In the lounge, welcoming them graciously into our home," she recited. This must have taken forever to rehearse.

"Very good, and you Dudley?" Vernon asked.

"I will be waiting to open the door," he spoke.

"And then you two will be?" The three of them eyed us.

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending we don't exist," Harry and I answered.

"To right you will." He said.

Harry and I walked up to our bedroom and sat on our beds. We heard the doorbell ring. The Masons were here. Letting out a sigh, I collapsed onto my bed.

"I wonder what they're saying." Harry spoke.

"I don't know, but I think I can find out." I replied.

I changed into my animagus form and slowly crept down the steps.

I was listening to the conversation, when Harry and this _thing_ came sprinting down the stairs. All of a sudden, Mrs. Manson screamed as Aunt Petunia's pudding fell all over her. Quickly, Harry and I ran back to our room. However, Uncle Vernon was right behind us, and boy was he pissed off.

The following day, Uncle Vernon had the wonderful idea, given to him by Dudley no doubt, to lock our door and place bars on our window. Yes, you heard me correctly. Bars. On. Our. Windows. Talk about your cruel and unusual punishment. The only time we were allowed to leave our room was when we had to go to the restroom, and that wasn't even a walk in the park. Aunt Petunia fed us by sliding plates through the tiny crack in the door. The food wasn't even that appetizing.

"Can you believe he did that?" I sighed from my bed that night. The rest of the family was knocked out in the rooms right down the hall. "It's like prison the way we are stuck in here."

"You know, I knew they hated us, but I didn't think they hated us this much," Harry replied.

The night continued to grow darker as time passed on and, I couldn't fall asleep. The loud, obnoxious snores from the next room over were booming almost like those boom boxes I've seen some kids walk around with. What would it take to get him to shut up? A kick in the head. With a groan I wrapped the pillow over my ears and faced the wall. This was getting ridiculous. That's when I noticed a faint yellow spot dance along the wall. There were two things wrong with that picture there. One, there was never a yellow dot on the wall, and two, where was it coming from?

"Harry," I nudged my brother's shoulder. "Harry, wake up!"

"Wa dua wan?" he mumbled further into the covers.

"Something's outside the window," I told him.

"Nothing is outside. Go back to sleep," he rolled over.

"Fine, I'll figure it out for myself," I muttered going over to the window. "Well what do you know?"

Ron, Fred, and George Weasley were flying outside.

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- thank you**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'll get there. Don't you worry. :)**

**Magimagus- where have you been? I have not seen your name in my emails for quite some time. I was always looking forward to your reviews. And yes, I'm going to go back through all of them. Eventually.**

**Mrs. 11th- Haven't heard from you in awhile either. Is everything OK? Yes, Ma'am. **


	2. The Burrow

The Burrow

Chapter 2

* * *

**I thought I put this one up already. Oops.**

* * *

"Ron? Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in awe. The both of us couldn't get over the fact that the three Weasley's were parked directly outside of our window. In a flying car.

"We're rescuing you of course," Ron answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Come on and get your stuff."

Harry and I immediately pulled out the trunks from under the bed and handed them to the twins, who shoved them into the trunk of the Ford Angelina. Was there going to be enough room for all of our belongings as well as us? Next, we passed off Hedwig and Scorpio. All had been swell, until Harry smacked Hedwig's cage against the lamp on the table, causing it to crash onto the floor. A loud holler sounded from down the hall. If we didn't pick up the pace, we were going to be in some serious trouble.

"Guys, hurry up!" I exclaimed. "Vernon's coming!"

Not two seconds later, the door opened with a loud smack. Uncle Vernon stood in between the doorway with a twisted face that was as red as a lobster. This wasn't going to be good.

"Petunia, they're escaping!" he screamed, launching his husky person at us. I hopped into the back seat as I could, narrowly missing Uncle Vernon's chubby hands. Too bad I couldn't say the same for Harry. Vernon grabbed onto his ankle and refused to let go. No matter how hard Ron and I would tug, he wouldn't let go. It wasn't until Fred and George joined in, that we tore him from the vice-like grip.

"George, step on it!" Ron shouted, slamming the car door shut.

"On it!" The car jerked forward and shot towards the stars. I couldn't believe it- we were free from Privet Drive.

"You three are my favorite people," I shut my eyes and leaned back into the faded leather. "Thank you so much for saving us from that hell hole."

"Don't mention it," Ron's face reddened.

The car began to descend as the sun started to rise. The tires touched down, jerking the five of us forward, onto the dirt road. The pathway opened up to acknowledge us to an interesting establishment.

It was large. That was for sure. The house kept going up and up. Extra rooms must have been added on at some point. There was no way that the house was the crooked originally. It had to be held up by magic as well.

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron broke the silence, as we all exited the automobile and entered the home. Dishes were cleaning themselves, a pair of knitting needles was kitting in the chair; it was, dare I say it, magical.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A short, red-headed woman slid into the room. "Beds empty, no note, car gone. You could have died! You could have been seen. Of course I don't blame you two, dears. Just wait until your father gets home."

"But they were starving them, Mum. There were bars on the window," Ron spoke.

"You best be hoping I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," her face softened after that. "How about a nice spot of breakfast?" Sounded like a good idea to me.

We all gathered around a narrow table, soon accompanied by another brother, Percy Weasley, he said his name was. There was sausage, eggs; you name it, it was on that table.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Another red-headed girl appeared in the kitchen. Her eyes widened as they landed on Harry.

"Yes, dear, it was on the car," then as quickly as she arrived, she vanished.

"That's my sister, Ginny," Ron announced, stuffing his mouth with food. "She's been talking about you all summer. Bit annoying really."

"Aw, Harry, you have an admirer," I laughed.

"A Bit creepy really," Ron added.

"Morning, Weasleys," this had to be Mr. Weasley. He had the some hair color. Did all Weasleys have the same hair color? "Nine raids last night. Nine!"

"Raids?" I asked Ron.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. Misuse of Muggle Artifacts actually. He finds Muggles fascinating."

He took an empty seat by Harry and asked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"My God, are you really? Then that would make you Haylee Potter." He looked like a little kid opening a present on Christmas morning. Ron's told us all about you of course. You must know everything about Muggles. Tell me-what is the function of a rubber duck?" Was he serious?

"Arthur, there is no need to ask questions like that. However, we must discuss cars."

"C-cars, Molly, dear?" He stuttered.

"Yes, cars, Arthur," she said. "Your sons decided that it would be alright to use it. They drove to Surry and back last night."

"Really? How did it fly?" Molly smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean- that was very wrong boys. Very wrong indeed." Harry and I were only here for not even an hour and it was clearly better than Privet Drive. This could be the very first enjoyable summer before school.


	3. Flourish and Blotts

Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 3

* * *

**Here's another rewritten chapter. Might as well do something if the weather is crappy.**

* * *

Living at the Burrow was so much better than living at Privet Drive; even if there was a ghoul in the attic, or dozens of gnomes moseying around in the garden. This place was much homier. And the fact that there were nine people in the house helped a bit as well. It's wasn't until a week after Harry and I arrived, that our Hogwarts letters came in the post.

"What in the world is this?" I questioned, looking over our new book list. "Who is this Gilderoy Lockhart person? And why do we need to buy seven of his books?"

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor must be a big fan," George announced, glancing over my shoulder. "Must be a witch."

"Lovely," I rolled my eyes, finishing my breakfast. "Just what we need, another female teacher. Ten Galleons says she's blonde."

"You're on," George shook my hand. "Might want to give me your money now."

"Doubt it."

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," Fred spoke. "The books alone will be pretty expensive."

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley took Harry's list from the table. "There's only one place we need to go to get all of this. Diagon Alley."

There was a mad dash to get changed as soon as breakfast was over. I really wanted to get to Diagon Alley. It would give us something to do and quite frankly, when Harry and I were there the previous year with Hagrid; we couldn't really look around all that much. Having been on a tight schedule and all, but this time, I was going to take my good old time and go through every shop.

The entire crew then gathered around the fireplace and listened to Mrs. Weasley explain how the Floo Powder worked. Mostly for our benefit since Harry and I had never traveled by Floo Powder before. It was an interesting way to travel I might add. The Wizarding World had everything didn't they?

"Alright, Ron, why don't you go first and show them how it's done." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded, taking a handful of the powder that the woman was holding and stepped into the fireplace. With a loud and clear voice, he shouted Diagon Alley. Bright emerald flames engulfed him and he was gone.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed. "May I go next?" Following Ron's example, I took a large handful of the grey dirt and planted myself in the spot that Ron just stood and shouted the same words.

It was the oddest feeling in the world. Almost like my body was being pulled down a shower drain. Not comfortable. My ears were buzzing and if I didn't get any oxygen in my lungs soon, I was going to pass out. How long did this last? But, as soon as the thought entered my head, my shoes made contact with hard stone. Floo wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Wasn't that bad right?" Ron's freckly face entered my vision. "You did better than I did my first time. I lost my lunch."

"Thanks for sharing, Ron." Ugh, now wasn't the time to think about stomach fluids coming out of the wrong end. "Are we waiting for the others?"

"Yeah, they should be coming shortly. Floo travel is pretty fast." Yeah right, I thought.

Ron was right though. The rest of the Weasley clan arrived within the next five minutes. Everyone was present and accounted for. Everyone except for Harry though. Where was he?

"Maybe you should go look for him, Haylee," Ron suggested. "You'd probably be more successful than us."

"I guess," I replied. "I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts then," I walked over to the nearest alleyway and transformed into my Animagus form. Diagon Alley smelt awful from the body; hopefully I would find my idiot brother soon. Now, if I were him, where would I be if I ended up in the wrong place? Most likely the worst place in the area. That's when my eyes settled in on the old, cracked sign of Knockturn Alley. Bingo!

Knockturn Alley was like the creepy areas in the cities of Surrey where the criminals would await their next victim. If I was normal, I would have been scared for my life. The streets were rat-invested and reeked of raw sewage. The sooner I found Harry the better. Dodging dozens of feet, I caught a glimpse of a familiar blond head. I followed him into a dark shop full of old relics. The atmosphere was heavy and what was another good word? Evil? Yes, that was it.

The young Malfoy began browsing the many objects residing on the counters when the tiny bell above the door chimed. Jumping up to the table, I watched Lucius Malfoy smack Draco's hand from the old sarcophagus in the corner. A bit harsh if you ask me.

"Touch nothing, Draco," the man hissed, turning back in my direction.

"Sorry, Father," Draco replied, he continued looking around.

"Ah, if it isn't the Malfoys," I would have jumped out of my fur if I hadn't heard the footsteps sneak' up behind me. "What can I help you with today, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco," Lucius snapped at his son, whom placed a bulky, black box on the table. "I wasn't aware that you have gotten a new pet, Borgin," he stared directly into my eyes. "I never pictured you as a cat person."

"I've never seen this feline before in my life, sir," the oily-haired man spoke, swatting at me. I hissed and smacked my paw at him in response. "Why you little-"

"Ignore the cat, Borgin," Lucius said, opening the box. "I'm here to sell some family objects of mine."

"Are you now?" Borgin asked, fingering through all of the pieces in the box.

I lost interest rather quickly. Nothing of importance was happening between the two men. And by the looks of things, Draco became bored as well. He came up to the table beside his father and rested his elbows on the counter. That's when I noticed movement from behind his right shoulder. A pair of emerald, green eyes peered out from the eyehole in the coffin. Harry was here! Thank goodness.

"Come, Draco. We're leaving." Lucius closed the box and placed it under his arm. "Good day, Mr. Borgin."

"Yes, sir, and a good day to you as well, Mr. Malfoy." Borgin slumped back into the back of the store.

Quickly, I dashed out through the open door and back through the crowded alley. The Malfoys were nowhere to be found. Darting to the nearest hiding spot, I changed back to normal and ran back to Diagon Alley, only to run right into someone sending us both flying to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," we both exclaimed as we got to our feet. "Oh great. It's you."

"Don't think I'm happy about this either, Malfoy," I glared. "Why are you here by yourself anyway?"

"I'm not here by myself. I'm-"

"Draco, what are you doing here associating yourself with these people," I caught Draco stiffen slightly, but only for a brief moment. "Come, we must make one more stop before we go home. Your mother is probably worried sick by now." Lucius grasped his son by the shoulder and steered him off to who-knows-where. I almost felt bad for him. Almost being the key word of course.

"Haylee, there you are," Fred and George approached. "We've been looking everywhere for you. We found Harry, and everyone is at Flourish and Blotts." The twins pulled me along the cobblestone path all the way to the bookstore where a long line of witches were giggling over something.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Gilderoy Lockhart's in there signing autographs," Fred explained, pushing his way through the crowd. Receiving some unnecessary comments along the way.

"Haylee, we were wondering when you were going to get here," Hermione smiled warmly at me. "You just missed it. Harry got his picture with Lockhart. He is so lucky!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were crushing a little bit there, Hermione," she blushed slightly. "Harry, you look like crap."

"Thanks for the terms of endearment, litter sister," he started towards the exit. "And by the way, why were you-"

"Bet you enjoyed that didn't you, Potter? Can't go anywhere without getting on the front page," Malfoy sneered from the staircase.

"Leave him alone," Ginny pushed passed me.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter?" he asked.

"Well, well, well," the all-to-familiar, cold voice of Lucius Malfoy entered the area. "If it isn't the Weasley clan with a few extra children thrown in."

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm surprised to see you here at this time of day."

Hilarious, Weasley," Lucius said. "I do hope they are paying you extra at the Ministry. All of those extra raids. By the looks of things, you do need all the money you can get," the blond man pulled out the books from Ginny's basket. "Hm, these must be decades old. Although, I wouldn't expect anything less coming from your family," he stuffed them back. "See you at work. Draco," Poor Malfoy followed like an obedient dog. Did he always do exactly what his father told him to do?


	4. Back to School

Back to School

Chapter 4

* * *

**After a long time. Here's the rewrite of this chapter. Hopefully it was better than the original.**

* * *

The day to go back to school came too quickly for Harry and me. If only the summer could go that quickly when we were with the Dursley's. All of our belongings were packed and stuffed into our trunks and stashed by the front door. Ginny and I were waiting for Harry and Ron to join us; they were taking the longest time. As usual. As soon as they trudged down the stairs, trunks clanging with each step, Mr. Weasley placed all of our trunks into the back of the car. The second year at Hogwarts was going to begin, and I was so excited for it.

The car ride to King's Cross station was quick. Although, if Mr. Weasley was driving I'm certain that we would still be in the drive. All of us grabbed our belongings, put them on a trolley, and raced towards the platform. The train station was empty compared to last year. There was literally no one around. That made things easier when Ginny and I ran through the wall together, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following right behind us.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go find a compartment." I said as we go on the train which was, unlike the Muggle side of the station, crowded with Hogwarts students. She hugged her parents tightly before climbing on board with me.

"Are you excited, Ginny?" I asked as we searched for an empty compartment, most of them were full already. "I can only imagine what's going through your mind right now."

"Oh Haylee, I am so excited!" She smiled widely. "I can't wait to see the castle. My brothers have told me so many stories about Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Gryffindor with all of you. This is going to be so much fun!"

"It certainly is," I agreed, sliding open a compartment door close to the back of the train. "Look who we have here. No wonder I couldn't find you when we were on the platform. How was the rest of your summer, Hermione?"

"Good," she closed the book she was reading and slid over to the window seat. "Where are Harry and Ron? The train is going to leave in a matter of seconds."

"That is a very a good question," I admitted. "Maybe they found a different compartment. Maybe we'll see them later once we start the ride. I'm hungry, do you guys want anything?" The train jerked forward.

"We just got here," Ginny said. "You can't be hungry already. You ate so much at breakfast, and that was only about two hours ago."

"I'm a growing girl, Ginny," I opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit. I might even see Ron and Harry."

"She is so like Ron it is scary," I heard Hermione say as I began down the hallway.

"Am not," I muttered, attempting to find the crazy candy lady. "I wonder where she is."

It took me a good ten minutes before I found her, all the way in the front of the train. She was freshly stocked as well. It must be my lucky day. I bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and a Chocolate Frog or two. That should keep my stomach happy until we arrived at the school. But still there was no sign of Harry and Ron. Did they not get on the train? I almost made it back to the compartment without any incident, but when I opened the door to the next car, I was immediately hit and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my forehead. Damn, that hurt. "Watch where you're going."

"Me, why not you?" The voice from my left asked. "You should have been watching where you were going." I glanced up; of course it would be Malfoy.

"Shouldn't you be with your bodyguards or something, Malfoy?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Funny, really you are hilarious," Malfoy sneered. "Why aren't you with your Gryffindor friends?"

"I don't need to be with them all the time thank you," I said. "You haven't seen Harry or Ron on the train have you? I haven't seen them yet on the train."

"Wouldn't you get on the train at the same time? How am I supposed to know where he is?" Malfoy asked. "No, I haven't seen them. If you'll excuse me; I have to go. See you around, Potter."

"Right," I watched as the blond stalked off. "What a weird kid."

"You haven't seen them have you?" Hermione asked once I returned to the compartment a few moments later. "They didn't walk by the door. Where could they be?"

"I'm not sure, but don't fret, Hermione. We will see them at the feast. Ron wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe they're hiding from us."

"I suppose," she sighed. "How much did you get?"

"Enough to last me the entire ride without getting hungry. Don't judge me," I collapsed onto the seat and unwrapped one of the Chocolate Frogs. "Ugh, Rowena Ravenclaw again."

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was full of small talk. Hermione told, in much detail, about her vacation to France with her parents. How lovely the town was, how beautiful the architecture was, and how nice the people were; it was the longest story I have ever heard. Thankfully, we reached Hogwarts before she could finish it. Hermione and I piled into a carriage, while Ginny, a bit white in the face, followed Hagrid, along with the other First-Years, into the boats.

"Do you think Ginny is going to be all right?" Hermione asked. "She looked a bit pale when she went with Hagrid."

"She should be fine," I answered. "Did anything happen when we went on the boats? What's the worst that could happen? Fall into the lake?"

"That would be awful," Hermione said.

The Sorting came and went, and there was still no sign of Harry and Ron. It was strange. Ron never missed the feast. He would have been on his twelfth chicken wing by now. Minutes continued to go by and the hall was starting to diminish. Harry and Ron were still not there.

"Do you think they are in their rooms?" Hermione asked, while we followed the others up to the tower. "It's the only other place I can think they would be."

"I hope so," I told her. "Where else could they be? I'm going to go to bed. We'll see them in the morning I'm sure. You coming up?"

"In a minute," Hermione answered. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," I answered with a smile, climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

I was right. When I went down to breakfast the next morning and sure enough, Harry and Ron were in their normal spots like there was nothing wrong about them missing the previous night.

"Where were you?" I asked, taking the open spot next to Harry.

"Let's not talk about it," Harry answered, not bothering to look up from his plate. "Did anything important happen last night?"

"Not really," I piled scrambled eggs onto my plate. "What classes do we have this morning?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered, reading Lockhart's book. "Aren't you excited? I have read his books all summer. He sounds like the most interesting man. Did you know that-"

"No offence, Hermione, but I'm not a fan of the guy," I told her. "Ron, isn't that your owl?"

"Oh no," he moaned. Errol dropped a small, red envelope in front of the ginger. "Mum's sent me a Howler."

"What's a Howler?" I asked.

"You should open it now, Ron. My Gran sent me one once and I waited to open it. It was awful." Neville announced.

Gulping loudly, Ron picked up the letter with shaky fingers then all hell broke loose.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ABSOULTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS HAVING AN AWFUL TIME AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The Howler ripped itself into little pieces and fell over the table. The hall was silent. No one knew what to say. Except for the little, blond shit sitting behind us at the Slytherin table.

After the awkward beginning of the day, we headed to our first class of the year, Herbology. And to make everyone's day worse, we had it with the Slytherins. The four of us entered the greenhouse and lined either side of the table. Professor Sprout smiled at the group from the front.

"Good morning, Second Years and welcome to Herbology!" she greeted. "Now gather around everyone. Today you are going to repot Mandrakes. Can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is?" Hermione, to no one's surprise raised her hand and gave a very educational, text-book style answer. Earning us ten points. It was great having a smart person in our house. "Now, since the Mandrakes that we have here are only seedlings, their cry will not kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours which is why you all have been given earmuffs you wear. I strongly recommend you put them on now. Keep the flaps tight around your ears. Good. Now, you are going to firmly grab your Mandrake at the top, and them pull it straight out of the pot," the scream was loud, and I mean loud. I could only imagine what a grown one would sound like. Poor Neville, at the first cry, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. "Then you will put in into the Mandrake into an empty pot and sprinkle it with a little bit of soil. Plenty enough to go around." This was not the way I imagined us starting out the day.

Fifty minutes later class was over. Thank Merlin! I would be scrubbing out soil from under my nails for the next month. I packed up my bag and followed the others to the dungeons. Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be so much fun this year. Please note the sarcasm there. I still couldn't understand why all the females were all fawning over the new professor. Lockhart wasn't even that attractive. What was the big deal?

Once again, we filed into the room and took our seats. I took a seat by Hermione. Stupid move on my part, she would be drooling as soon as he stepped out of the door. I was right.

Lockhart stared down at us from the top of the stairs with an arrogant smile grazing his lips. His hair was neatly combed, and his teeth were unnaturally white. Some spell I would imagine.

"Welcome second years," he grinned. "I would like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me," Oh God, could this man be any more conceded? I was fairly certain that I, along with the other male students, rolled my eyes. He marched down the steps one by one telling us all of his wonderful stories about his "amazing" adventures he had endured over the years. Five Galleons says he didn't even do them. "I would like to start today off with a pop quiz. No need to be alarmed. It's just so I know how well you know the reading," We were supposed to read the books already? "You have thirty minutes. Start!" I began flipping through the packet that was passed out to everyone.

"Number one. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Number two. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? What the heck? These are all questions about him," I muttered to myself. "How are we supposed to answer these?" I glanced over at Hermione who was whizzing through the questions. Stalker much? "Whatever. Might as well have some fun while I'm at it." Picking up my quill, I began filling in random answers to the questions.

Thirty minutes later, Lockhart collected the "quizzes" back and began rummaging through them.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you knew my favorite color is lilac," I snorted aloud. His favorite color was lilac? Did he have a secret that he didn't want to share with anyone? "Yes, Miss Potter? Do you find something funny?" Ah, what the hell?

"Your favorite color is lilac? Aren't you supposed to be this manly man who saves children from burning buildings or whatever? Do you want to come clean about something?" I noticed the redness rise on his cheeks as he rose to his feet. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be good.

"Stay here children. I will be right back," he left all of us in the classroom. What was he going to do?

"Nice going, Haylee. You're going to get into trouble now," Hermione spoke after a few passing moments. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Why did he have to give us that unnecessary quiz? I'm sure you were the only person who knew the answers anyway," I answered. "Even you have to admit that that quiz was pointless, or are you completely love struck by the asshole?"

"Haylee?" Hermione gasped at my language. "Don't say that about him. He's a Hogwarts professor."

"Merlin only knows how he got the job," I sunk back into my chair. "I'm sure most of the people here agree with me."

Hermione glared at me before pulling another Lockhart book from her bag. Sometime later Lockhart made his way back into the classroom with Professor Snape following close behind him. This was going to be good.

"Miss Potter," Lockhart said. "Follow Professor Snape please. The rest of you begin reading the first three chapters of Holiday with Hags. I want a foot-long essay about your thoughts about my actions. No talking!"

I followed Snape though the back classroom. I felt sorry of those guys. Reading those books, that made absolutely no sense at all.

"Hey Potter, nice work," Did Malfoy just compliment me?

"I try," I grinned as I exited the classroom. "Professor Snape, where are we going?"

"It seems that after a little, discussion you had with Professor Lockhart, he no longer wants you to be in his class. He came up to Dumbledore's office and demanded to send you to another class. However, you need to take Defense as a second year. Congratulations Potter, I am going to be your teacher this year."

Was he serious? This was going to be interesting.


	5. She's a Keeper

She's a Keeper

Chapter 5

* * *

**Here's the newest rewritten chapter. Happy July 4th!**

* * *

It was actually quite fun having Professor Snape teach me Defense. No wonder he wanted to teach that class so much. Since I was solo, I learned so much more than I would have if I had been with the other students. Snape and I got into some interesting topics as well. Some of which were Vampires and Banshees. Quite interesting stuff.

One day after a long day of classes, I grabbed one of the schools brooms from the supply shed and started flying around the lake. From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Harry and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team walking over to the pitch for a late afternoon practice, but they were one member short.

"Where's Alicia?" I hollered from the sky.

"She got into some trouble with Professor McGonagall; she got kicked off the team. Want to practice with us? We're short a Chaser."

"Why not." I answered. What was the worst that could happen?

Needless to say, flying around the pitch, throwing balls into hoops was not that hard of a thing. It could have been because no one was actually chasing me around, trying to get me to fall off my broom, but it was a thrill non-the-less. Not to brag or anything, but I thought I did a pretty awesome job. I must have because I became the newest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Except no one told me that there were early morning practices.

"Haylee, come on we have practice." Katie and Angelina came into my room a few weeks later, poking me in my side. "Wake up!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" I rolled over to the other side of the bed. What did I sign up for? "Why are we practicing this early?"

"Why do you think?" They asked.

"Oliver!" I groaned, shoving the blankets to the side. "He's going to pay for this."

"We're going to train harder and longer." Oliver announced, as we all headed towards the pitch. "We are going to win the cup this year. There was no reason we didn't get it last year. So, ugh I don't believe it. Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin team came our way. Heads held up high and noses in the air.

"Calm down, Wood, I've got a note." Flint said, handing Oliver the rolled up scroll.

"I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to use the Quidditch pitch today in order for them to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker? Who?" I wanted to kick him. Malfoy, that arrogant git strutted forward.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. This was going to be great wasn't it? I could see it now. "You're the new Seeker?"

"That's right, Potter. And that's not all that's new this year," Malfoy motioned to the black brooms in their hands.

"Whoa, those are the new Nimbus 2001," Ron exclaimed, causing me to jump a few inches off the ground. When the hell did he and Hermione get here? "Must have cost a fortune."

"They're a gift from Draco's father," Flint said as a-matter-of-factly.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best," Malfoy smirked. Ron's face grew red.

"At least our players didn't have to buy their way in," Hermione spoke. "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy, little, Mudblood," Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. I didn't know what was going on really. But as soon as the blond snake said that word, the Gryffindors gasped in horror.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," Ron pulled his wand from his robe pocket. "Eat slugs!"

A bright flash of light erupted from the tip of his wand, but somehow rebounded and shot back into him. Ron's face began to turn purple, and he turned to the ground.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Ron, say something."

Ron opened his mouth and a slug plopped to the grass. I wanted to gag.

"Oh my God," I covered my mouth. "What should we do?" He coughed up another one.

"Come on, let's take him to Hagrid," Harry pulled him up by the arm; I took the other and we made our way to Hagrid's hut. Hermione followed close behind. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Knocking loudly on the wooden door, the four of us waited until Hagrid let us in.

"Nothing to do but wait till it stops I'm afraid," Hagrid handed us a large bucket. "Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy," Harry answered. "He um, well. I don't know really-"

"He called me a Mudblood," Hermione crossed her arms turning her back to us.

"He did not," Hagrid gasped.

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry and I asked.

"It's a foul name for someone who doesn't have magical parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one normally hears in polite conversation," Hermione answered.

"But why would he call her that?" I asked.

"You see you two, there are some families, like the Malfoys who think they are better than everyone else because they think they are "Pureblood." Nonsense I say. Most wizards these days are half-blood or less. Don't you listen to what he said, Hermione. Don't you think about it one minute."

"I think I'm going to go take a walk," I announced, after we had some tea. "I have to clear my head."

"Don't do anything ridiculous, Haylee," Hermione warned.

"Me? Do something ridiculous? Never?" I slammed the door shut behind me. "Unless you call giving Malfoy a piece of my mind ridiculous."

The castle was deserted when I got back in. The ghosts weren't even haunting the halls. Now, if I were Malfoy where would I be? Let the aimless wandering begin!

It took fifteen minutes, but I found him. Silently, I entered the empty classroom. Malfoy was busy writing away at the front desk.

"You're a right foul git, you know that right?" I startled him. "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, saving a baby unicorn or something?"

"Answer my question!" I hissed.

"No, I don't think I will," Malfoy turned back to his work.

"I don't think so," I snatched the parchment right from under his nose and ripped it the shreds. "Why would you call Hermione something so rude? Are you jealous?"

"You are going to pay for that, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"I don't think so," I said. "You're mad that she's better than you."

"No, I'm not jealous of the Mudblood," I smacked his cheek as loud as I could. "Damn, stop it!"

"When you tell me why you called her that name!"

"Because I couldn't think of anything else," Malfoy screamed. "I'm sorry all right. There, I said it. I'm sorry. I remember my father saying it once and it was the only insult I could think of. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to restart my Potions essay. Someone decided to rip it up."

"Reparo," I rolled my eyes, watching the paper mend itself together. "This never happened."

"Fine."

"But if I ever hear you call Hermione that word again, you will pay." I left the classroom before Malfoy could even mutter a sound.


	6. Oh My God

Oh My God

Chapter 6

* * *

**Rewritten on August 15, 2013. Added a heck of a lot more than the previous chapter you have read. What was I thinking?**

* * *

October arrived, bringing its cold weather with it. Hermione, Ron and I were heading back to the common room after a quick dinner, so we could meet up with Harry after his detention. I felt bad for him. Having to spend what must have felt like hours with Lockhart. I wonder what he had to do.

"Why are we leaving so early? I'm still hungry!" Ron moaned from my left. "Can we just go back and get some biscuits or something? Dinner is still on for another twenty minutes or so."

"No, Ron, You're fine," I said. "Harry, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be in detention."

"You didn't hear it?" Harry asked out of air. "It was so loud."

"Hear what, Harry?" Hermione and I asked him.

"A voice. I heard it while I was with Lockhart. You really didn't hear it?" He asked again.

"I think you've been in detention too long, Harry," I told him. "Maybe we should all just head to-"

"There it is again!" Harry exclaimed, gunning it towards the other end of the corridor.

"He's completely lost it," I mumbled before we followed after him.

"Do you actually think he heard voices?" Ron asked. "I mean, oh wow."

Skidding to a halt, my jaw dropped to the floor. Harry stood frozen a few feet from the wall where something red and shiny dripped down the wall. At first I had to squint my eyes to read what the words were. They were high on the wall that seemed to glisten in the light from nearby torches.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware," I read aloud. "What is that supposed to mean? Is this a Halloween prank? Where are Fred and George?"

"This isn't a joke," Harry said. "Look over there. It's Mrs. Norris."

My gut wretched. Sure, I never liked that cat, but I didn't want to see it this way.

"Is she dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "We have to get out of here. Dinner is going to let out soon, and if we are seen here that won't look good."

But it was too late. Curse me and my big mouth. Footsteps bounded against the walls announcing that the holiday feast had just let out. From all directions, students met in the center of the hall where we were standing. The chatter died down immediately, and then the whispers began. This must not have looked good in the slightest. Merlin only knew what rumors would begin to circulate about us tomorrow morning.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Ugh, I would know that voice anywhere. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Draco freaking Malfoy, of course. Couldn't the idiot learn to keep his mouth shut? Glancing over at Hermione, I watched as her eyes narrowed at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ignore him, Hermione. Don't let it get to you," I encouraged.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Filtch elbowed his way through the digested hallway. "What are you students still doing out of bed- MY CAT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?" His eyes popped out of his skull. "You! You murdered my cat!" He launched himself in Harry's direction. "You killed her! I kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

I spun around in my spot to find Dumbledore along with many of the other professors. All of which looked at the three of us skeptically.

"Come with us please, Argus," Dumbledore spoke in a calm manner. "As well as you four."

"Have you seen what the boy's done to my cat? He killed him!" Mr. Filtch cried. "I want to see some punishment!"

"She has not been killed, Argus. She has been petrified," Dumbledore said. "Not to worry, we will get to the bottom of this. To my office please."

How embarrassing. All eyes were on the four of us as we followed behind the Headmaster. The whispers grew louder with each step, and I can only imagine all of the rumors that would be spread the next day.

* * *

Thankfully the scolding wasn't so bad. Filtch tried with all his might to get us expelled, or something along those lines, but lucky for us, Dumbledore was on our side and we lived to see another day so to speak. The corridors were somewhat scary when we left the Headmaster's office. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed directly to the common room, while I decided to take a walk. The more I thought about it, I realized that that might not have been the best idea. Making my way back to the corridor where the message was written, I stood in front of the red letters.

"Is that blood?" I asked myself, dabbing my index finger on one of the letters. "Holy crap!"

"Talking to yourself again, Potter?" I rolled my eyes. What was he doing here?

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me at this hour? Like sleeping for instance?"

"Someone's not really friendly this evening?" Malfoy walked up beside me. "What's the matter? Did Dumbledore expel you with the rest of your idiot friends?"

"Is there a reason you're here because I for one am not enjoying this visit. Get to the point and leave. I would like to go to bed," I met his gaze. "Go ahead already."

"Go ahead with what?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Make your stupid remarks or whatever it is you do. I'm ready. Lay it on me," I challenged.

"That's not the reason I came by," he shuffled his feet, something he liked to do in my presence now-a-days. "I actually wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"There's a lot of talk going on in the Slytherin Common Room," he started. "Just-um-just do me a favor and don't let it get to you tomorrow. Some of the things are heard are a bit extreme."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, crossing my arms. "What happened to the evil Draco Malfoy I know and love?"

"You love me huh?" he smirked.

"No, you idiot. It's a joke that you obviously didn't get," I rolled my eyes again. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well- I-"

"Hey! What are you two doing out here this late at night?" Percy's voice boomed. "Haylee, what are you doing here with him? Is Malfoy being a prat again?"

"No, Percy-"

"Get out of here, Malfoy. No one wants you around here. Go back to your common room with the other snakes." Malfoy glared at the older student before looking at me. "Don't make me wait any longer. I'll take points." With that Malfoy stalked off.

"Did you really have to do that? He wasn't being rude to me, Percy," I said, once Malfoy wasn't within earshot.

"Malfoy, not being rude? That's a laugh," Percy chuckled. "Go up to the common room and get some sleep. You'll need it. Who knows what's in store for you guys in the morning."

"Fine," I sighed. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Whatever you say."

Percy turned the corner, and I looked back in the direction Malfoy had gone in. Why would he do that? Why would he help me? What was his problem?

"Thanks, Draco." I said, before going up to the common room.


	7. About the Chamber

About the Chamber

Chapter 7

The next day we were in Transfiguration with Professor McConagall. Today she had us turning an animal into a goblet. She called on Ron to deminstrate. That didn't go so well, Scabbers didn't fully change into the goblet. The goblet was furry and had a tail. He really needed to get that wand fixed.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about, the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione asked.

Everyone stopped moving and looked at Hermione.

"Very well." She stated.

She told us about how the four founders found the school and that one of them _*cough cough Slytherin cough cough* _wanted to be more selective about the students who came to the school. Then she went into saying how there was a myth that Slytherin built a secret chamber beneath the school, but she explained that the school was searched many times and the chamber was not found, and how the Heir of Slytherin is the only one who can open the chamber.

The bell soon rang and we all left.

"So,who do we know that hates Muggleborns?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy." Harry and Hermione answered.

"Wait, hold up. Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin? It's a little ridiculous don't you think?" I asked.

"Well think about it, Haylle, his whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries. It makes sense."Harry answered.

_I don't think so._

"Whatever you say, Harry."I said to him.


	8. Ouch

Ouch

Chapter 8

On Saturday, everyone was down at the pitch waiting for the game to begin. I don't know why, but I was actually kind of nervous. Why should I be? I'm a good player, ther's nothing to be scared about right?

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch excliamed. "Three, two, one."

The quaffle was tossed into the air. I grabbed it and flew towards the posts. Screw the nerves, we were gonna kick ass.

Twenty minutes into the game, Katie scored four times, Angelina scored five times, and I scored seven times. I heard a loud crack and saw Harry lying on the ground.

_That's not good._

"Harry, are you all right?" I asked.

"No, I think my arm's broken." He answered.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll get it fixed for you." Lockhart said rushing over to us.

"No, not you." Harry said.

"Silly boy, doesn't know what he's talking about," Lockhart stated trying to defend himself."Brakiearm Imendo."(AN: I have no idea how to spell that one)

I saw his arm flip over, it was disgusting.

"Nasty,"I hissed."Come on, Harry we are taking you to the hospital wing."


	9. Snakes

Snakes

Chapter 9

I was told that there was going to be some sort of dueling club thing today, and Snape said that I had to go because it would help my defense against enemies. Like that would matter, he all ready taught me all of the basics. I doubt that Lockhart could even block a simple spell.

Anyway, I walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione into Lockhart's classroom and saw a long narrow table in the middle of the room with students lining each side. This is so stupid. Lockhart was acyually going through with this.

_I hope he hurts himself. _Ok that might be a little mean, but still.

My calculations were correct when Snape sent a very simple spell towards Lockhart, that he couldn't block. Lockhart decided to have a pair demenstrate. He did call on Harry and Ron, but Snape said that Ron wasn't fit to do it because Ron's wand was a hazard. I don't blame him one bit. Ron might hurt somebody. So, Snape called on Draco instead.

_This should be good_

"Serpansortia!" Draco shouted.

A black snake started to slither around it came over to a Hufflepuff, ready to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Harry and I shouted. The snake obeyed and it slithered away.

"What are you playing at?" The hufflepuff kid asked.

"Class dismissed." Lockhart stated.

Upon exiting the room, Harry and I were getting odd stares. This can't be good.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parseltounge?"Ron asked when we were in the common room.

"We didn't know."Harry said.

"But we did kinda set a Python on Dudley once, it was so funny."I added.

"No its not funny, Haylee,"Hermione told me."There is a reason why Slytherin's animal is a serpent, he could talk to snakes, too."

"So, people are going to think that we are the Heir of Slytherin?"Harry asked.

"Maybe."Hermione answered.

"But we can't be, can we?" I asked.

"He was born hundereds of years ago. For all we know, you could ve." She stated.

_That wouldn't be good for my image, not one bit_


	10. Christmas

Christmas

Chapter 10

Rumors had spread like wide fire around the castle, that Harry and I were the Heirs of Slytherin. Thankfully, a lot of people were going home for Christmas so we would have a break for a while. Another good thing was that the Polyjuice Potion was ready, so we could be getting down to the answer of who the Heir actually was.

"Do you have the hairs?" Hermione asked once we were in the bathroom.

Ron and Harry both held up the hairs. The potion looked grotesque, thank god I didn't have to drink it. All three of them put the hairs in the mixture and drank it.

_I think they're gonna be sick_

"It tastes disgusting." Ron said rushing to one of the stalls.

"You are so lucky you don't have to drink this, Haylee." I laughed.

"Ready Hermione?" Ron asked when the potion had turned them into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Um… I'm not going." She said.

"Come on, Hermione, we need you." I said.

"Just go. You're running out of time." She told us.

"Fine, let's go." I said changing.

We walked down corridor after corridor, when we ran into Percy.

"What are you doing down here?" Ron asked.

"I happen to be a school prefect, you on the other hand have no buisness being here, what are your names again?" Percy asked him.

"Crabbe! Goyle! I've been looking for you two for ages," Draco said walking up to us."What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Watch your aditude, Malfoy." Percy sneered.

We followed Draco down to the dungeons, it was pretty nice actually. I thought it would be colder down here. They soon started to get into the conversation about Heir.

"You have to have an idea who's behind it all." Harry said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Goyle, I have no idea." Draco said.

_Well that theory just flew out the window_


	11. Hermione!

Hermione!

Chapter 11

After the diary incident, we had been trying to figure everything out, but we had a quidditch game today.

"I'm sorry, Quidditch is canceled today," McGonagall said. "Harry, Haylee, you might want to come with me. This might be a bit of a shock."

"Hermione!" I gasped.

She was petrified.

"She was found in the library,"McGonagall told us." Does this mean anything to you?" Showing us a mirror.

"No." we shook our heads.

Great just great. How are we supposed to figure out who the Heir was now? Without Hermione we were just sitting ducks. I decided I would go down to the dungeons and have a talk with goo old Professor Snape. For some reason I just wanted to learn something really unusual, something that not a lot of people would know about.

"Well, there is one thing that I could tell you, and it actually has some parseltounge in it." Snape told me.

"That could work." I said.

Snape pulled out a rather large book and open to page 397. It said something about a chosen son born to two very magical parents could, if having read a certain book, the entire thing, he become a very bad wizard.

"Like Voldemort?" I asked.

"No, Voldemort only had one parent who was magical. His father was a muggle." Snape informed me.

"Then why does he hate half-bloods if he is one?" I asked.

Snape shrugged.

"So if this boy were to read the entire book, what would happen?" I asked.

"No one knows, there are just theories." Snape answered.

"Like what?"

"Well, the boy would become so evil it would make the Dark Lord look like a puppy. Another theory is that he would have the power to destroy all of man kind."

_That wouldn't be good_

"What if he didn't read the entire book?" I asked.

"If says that the son would get an incredably high fever, and have a mark of the devil on the side of his neck. But, it has never happened before, so no one can tell you the facts." He answered.

"Where is this book?"

"Another question I can not answer. There is only one copy."

"So it could be gone, and we wouldn't know it?" I asked.

He nodded.

_Interesting_


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 12

Almost done!!!!!!

* * *

**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever**

"Come on." I told them as we sprinted to Lockhart's room.

"Are you going somewhere?" We asked.

"Say something in Parseltounge." Ron said.

"You stay with Lockhart." We said.

Harry and I walked along a long narrow hallway.

"Ginny, wake up." I said.

"She won't wake." A voice said.

"Tom…Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

'She's alive, but only just." He said.

"Run!" I yelled as the Basilisk chased us. "I told you that diary was no good." We kept running.

"No!" I shouted when the fang broke Harry's skin.

Fawkes flew over to him and a stray tear fell onto his arm.

"Of course, Pheonix tears have healing powers,"Harry said

_Please don't say it_

"Don't worry, Ginny, its over."

_Please!_

"It's just a memory." Harry smiled.

I can't believe he said that.


	13. An Interesting End

An Interesting End

Chapter 13

The Basilisk was gone, and all of the people who were petrified were back to normal.

I was walking around the castle when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." We both said.

"Oh, it's you." Draco said. I sighed not this again.

"Look, Draco, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all, but you don't have to take all of your anger out on me." I said. "Save it for my brother." He laughed.

"Nice one, Haylee." I froze.

"You called me by my first name." I said. He smiled.

"Well, it is your name isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah but, oh never mind." I said.

"I can be a nice guy once in a while can't I?"

"I guess." I answered.

Have a nice summer, Haylee." He said.

"You too, Draco." I smiled back.

_Oh shit_


End file.
